Old & New
by Eclipse Sundrops
Summary: AU Taiora. Taichi's a prince who runs away to another kingdom to avoid marriage to a foolish girl, where he falls in love
1. Prologue

OLD & NEW  
Prologue  
  
Night had fallen on the kingdom, & in the castle, only 2 lights were on. In 1 of them the outline of a young boy appeared. Taichi Yagami studied the route he had been planning for the past week, the quickly shimmied out the window. On his way down he stopped by the other lighted window, where his parents prepared for bed.  
  
The young prince paused to listen to his parent's conversation briefly. "I hath made the arrangements of the treaty. One of them was that Taichi marry Lady Mimi, & by God, the boy will bow to my will!" His mother protested, but Taichi was already continuing his journey downward. It was not as though he had ne'er met the princess, nay.  
  
He would prefer marriage to a stranger then to the foolish slip of a girl his father had selected. Marriage he could handle, but not this one. His father had gone so far a' to threaten being dethroned, but Taichi was taking care of that now. Running away might have been cowardly, but preferable. Finishing his ascent, the brunette dropped to the ground, waited for the guard to finish his rounds, then stole off into the night. 


	2. New Life

OLD & NEW  
  
A cloaked rider caught sight of a familiar building, & spurred his horse on. Yagami, a.k.a. Motomiya Taichi entered the pasture, jumped off his horse, & headed inside, throwing off his travel garments. Inside, his governess Anya looked up & smiled. "Welcome home m'lord," she greeted him. He cast her a quick smile & asked "And where is my wife?" "You asked?" a familiar voice replied. Anya picked up the child she'd been holding & left, smiling.  
  
Taichi crossed the room in 2 swift strides, & pulled Sora close to him, kissing her soundly. The redhead melted at his touch & Taichi reluctantly stepped back, looking at his wife. She returned his gaze evenly for a few moments then laughed & threw herself into his arms exclaiming "You hath returned!" The brunette squeezed her, then asked "How are the children?" Sora grasped his hand & led him to the room their 4 offspring shared. "Sleeping."  
  
Taichi smiled, looking over the children. 4 in 6 years, & 1 lost to the womb. Sora dragged him away, saying "Come, tell me about your trip!" Taichi complied, & as the children awakened, Sora was forced to go make dinner, leaving her husband with his thoughts. Taichi watched his wife's figure as she moved around the kitchen, & smiled, thinking of when he first met her.  
  
*******************************FLASHBACK*****************************  
  
Taichi walked listlessly, wondering how far away he was from ho- the castle. T'was no longer his home. The former prince was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice. He quickly followed it, & spied a young girl by the water's edge. He immediately knew a way to get her attention without frightening her. He laid down on the ground, & , pretending to be unconscious, groaned.  
  
The singing stopped, & the girl said "Who's there?" Taichi groaned again, slightly louder this time. There was the sound of brush being pushed aside, then a gasp. Hands shook him gently, then that voice said "Wake up!" Taichi stirred, then fluttered his eyes open. Something cold & wet hit his lips & he thought with genuine enthusiasm "Water." He craned his neck up & drank the precious fluid.  
  
The girl pulled the canteen away, the helped him to a sitting position. Taichi croaked "Water.", careful not to overdo it. She handed over the canteen & he drank thirstily. When he finished he handed the canteen back to the girl with a grateful smile. "Whence came thee, stranger?" she inquired. "In all honesty I know not. I cannae say how long I hath been lying here." He lied.  
  
"What happened?" was her next question. As with the fainting idea, a lie came to him. "I lived in a village far from her, an obscure one, when one day while I was out, my family's house caught fire. They all perished. I loved them greatly, but with naught left for me there but painful memories, I left. Along my journey I was beset upon by highway men who took what little I was able to salvage, & I presume they left me here."  
  
The red-haired girl looked at him sympathetically, & Taichi felt stirrings of desire awaken in him. "My name is Taichi," he said, looking at her hopefully. "I am Sora," she responded. "Right now, yes," Taichi thought. "But someday you will be mine." Sora stood up. "If thou hast nary place to go, thou may stay with me," she offered. He immediately nodded in the affirmative.  
  
The girl's father welcomed him warmly, & by the end of the day Taichi had work, a home, was clean, & preparing for bed. Sora came in, carrying a bundle of sheets. Taichi took them from her, then captured her hand & pulled her down to his level (he's sitting on the bed) He regarded her for a moment, then kissed her fiercely. Sora responded instantly, then gasped for air as Taichi released her.  
  
"As soon as respectably possible, I shalt make thee my wife," He murmured. "My the gods be kind & make the time between then & now pass swiftly," Sora replied, then left. Taichi sat there, thinking. Regardless of what the gods did, the time would pass as though it were eternity. Sora's father was the problem. Getting permission for courting & marriage from him, for a boy with no family, no background, & a horrible job from the same man's pity alone, would be difficult.  
  
******************************End Flashback*****************************  
  
Sora shook her husband, rousing him from his musings. "Dinner is served," she informed her husband. He nodded & followed her. After dinner Anya put the children to bed, then retired herself. Being governess to 4 young children was exhausting, especially when they had a cause for celebration. His sympathy for the women vanished with all other thought when Sora told him that she was going to bed.  
  
He followed the redhead to their bedroom, then grasped her arm firmly but gently. Taichi kissed the back of her neck then murmured against her skin "Does my touch still burn?" Sora turned to him & kissed him deeply, then sighed contently as he lowered her to the bed. "Never go away for so long again," she said as he kissed down her neck. "Hmmm," he agreed. A month was too long. He let go of thought as wife began to welcome him home. 


	3. Answers

ANSWERS  
  
This is for the wimp who keeps leaving me anonymous flames, because it's the only way to answer their questions. Anyone else can read if they want.  
  
Yes, Taichi knows what he's doing. I said in the first chap that he's been planning this. & it's supposed to be short, it's a PROLOGUE. There's no Kenyako/Mimato/Takari action whatsoever. There's no Ken, Miyako, Yamato, or Hikari in this, & I HATE Takeru. Mimi is neither going to be fixated on Taichi or pining for her own true love, but she will come up with a solution.& it's 14th century.  
  
None of he guards will be fired or executed. Since Taichi wasn't caught no one knows when he left, & the King won't fire or kill all his night guards. The castle is on a hill that attacking enemies couldn't climb without being seen, but 1 boy could sneak down it when there's no moon. Besides, there are NO enemies. That's the purpose behind the marriage, peace.  
  
No, Taichi doesn't know Mimi's inner self. If you'll recall in the show, it came out only under pressure, & that's myth in the courts, unless there's a war. I won't drop the style of speech, because that's how they talked back then. Forgive me for being politically correct. Plot matters. Taichi isn't telling Sora the truth because he loves her & is afraid to lose her.  
  
If you have any more questions, (give me another anonymous thing & I'll ignore it) my e-mail is on my profile send it there. I'm looking at you the way a kid with a magnifying glass looks at an ant on a sunny day. Don't get scorched. I have a good grasp on the profanities, conditioned to it by bands like KoRn & Godsmack. I'm not stupid 


	4. Found

OLD & NEW  
  
Sora watched her husband sleep. It was one of her favourite activities. Typical of men, he slept soundly after lovemaking & t`would require a fire to waken him. Or. The redhead grinned & trailed her hand lower. Taichi shot up, & looked at her laughing face. "Blast women, I told you not to tickle my feet to wake me!" His wife laughed openly, than gained control of herself & explained "I have a question of thee."  
  
Taichi settled back down close to her & asked "What?" "Whilst thou were gone, an announcement was made. The princess of our land is to be wed in a fortnight's time. All are invited, & I hoped that we could be able to attend." Taichi looked at her hopeful face & sighed. "T`would seem I am unable to deny thee anything." Sora squeled & threw her arms around him, then lept up & began babbling about how grand it would as she dressed.  
  
When she was gone Taichi gathered his thoughts. A royal wedding. He had narrowly escaped one of his own. He knew that his father was friends with the king of this realm. Unless that friendship had dissolved, King Yagami would likely be there. He risked getting indentified after 6 years if his father recongnized him, but Sora's excited face lingered in his memory.  
  
He had not the heart to disappoint her so greatly by refusing to allow her to attend. He would just have to be careful. If he was caught he could lose all that was dear to him. Putting the thought out of his head, Taichi dressed & went into the kitchen where Sora was making breakfast. He was immediatly accosted by the only one of his children who could walk.  
  
Sora watched fondly as Taichi gave each of their children the greeting he had failed to when he returned last night. When she had first met him she had suspected for a naught a moment she would one day be so happy with him. Yet here she was now, married to him for 6 years, with 4 children & a perfect life. Her thoughts were interrupted when Taichi asked "Is breakfast done?"  
  
Sora nodded & removed it from the little woodstove. The children that could immediately attacked their shares. Taichi fed their 2-year old & Sora began nursing the youngest. The next week flew by in a blur for the redhead. When the time came to leave for the wedding they got up early to give Anya instructions, packed & then left for the country's capital.  
  
The journey was half a day's ride, during which Sora's excitement mounted considerably. Taichi was just the opposite, he became more withdrawn each time his wife tried to talk to him & finally she said in a hurt voice that he did not have to be here should he not desire to be. There he roused himself & reassured her that there was nowhere else he would rather be then with her.  
They arrived at the inn they were staying at, stabled the horses & left for the chapel. Sora looked in awe at everything, wishing that her wedding had half as many lovely things, while Taichi examined the guests. Recognizing none, he breathed a sigh of relief & turned his attention to the ceremony, relaxing & smiling at Sora when it began. The bride was radient. Obviuosly a love match.  
  
The ceremony was lovely, & when Sora got the chance to personally congratulate the new queen Taichi knew there would be no sleep tonight for him. She rejoined him briefly, sighing contentedly. "I wish our wedding had been like this," Sora murmered enviously. "Thy father was as lavish for it as he could afford to be," Taichi responded sharply, wishing that that golden-haired girl would turn her attentions from him.  
  
Sora blinked at her husband's sharp words & tone alike. She was certain now that he wished not to be here. She suggested they go & Taichi hastened to agreed. The couple left & Taichi began to relize that Sora was upset when they entered their room & she began dressing for bed without a single look at him. Her snaked his arms around her waist & kissed her behind the ear.  
  
"What be the matter with thou? I thought thee were looking forward to this day," he asked her. Sora pulled loose of his grip. "I was," she replied tartly. "If thou had not sulked so, perhaps I would have enjoyed more." "I agreed to come," the brunette shot back "I said nothing of taking pleasure from it." This turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Sora's eyes filled with tears & she turned away from him again.  
  
Taichi groaned at this behaviour. "What be wrong?" he asked, carefully reighning his temper in. "Thou does not want to spend time with me," was the tearful reply. Taichi mentally sighed. Sora only acted this irrationally when she was with child. The idea hit him that that could be the problem, & he asked gently "Art thou pregnant?" There was a slight nod & Taichi hugged her again, this time in comfort. "Let us sleep."  
  
The next morning they set off on the road back home. Sora was happy to remember yesterday's events, & Taichi could not remove his thoughts from the girl he had seen at the wedding. She was familiar to him in a way that was disturbing to him. He puzzeled over where he could have seen her before all the way home, but could not think of it & finally discarded the thought in frustration.  
  
When they finally arrived at the farm the sun was high in the sky. They dismounted & handed the horses over to the valet for care. Anya came out to meet them, their youngest in her arms. She greeted them with a brief nod, the turned to Taichi, flushed. "M'lord, I know I am but a servant, but thou gavest me no instructions for business so I told the lord Blaise that thee wouldst go to farm to look at his new stud."  
  
Taichi mulled the decision over in the brief time he had before Sora grabbed his arm & protested "But thou just returned from his last trip!" Taichi sighed, his wife was right. On the other hand, their old stud was aging, and he know Lord Blaise to be a fair business man, as well as a good friend. No doubt the offer came from his knowledge of the state of Taichi's breeding shed.  
  
"It would be an insult to refuse a friend's offer for no reason, & we do need a new stud. The old one hath sired precious few offspring in 3 years." Sora bit her lip. "And Blaise is not far away. T'would take me but a week to return," Taichi pointed out, & Sora gave in. "Promise to return within a week?" "From the day I leave," Taichi promised gently. "Come, let us regale the children with stories of the wedding, as we promised."  
  
*2 days later*  
  
Taichi sighed as he sat close to his wife, but Sora's mind seemed to be somewhere other then the embrace. Finally bored with his wife's lack of response, he broke away & asked "What be on thy mind?" Sora turned to him, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Taichi could tell immediately something was wrong, but wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth. "I wish to seek an abortion."  
  
He stared at her in shock. "Why?" he finally managed to choke out. Sora loved children, especially theirs. Why would she want her womb scraped of one? "Because my body requires rest," she replied pleadingly. "Our youngest is not ready to be weaned, and I cannae nurse two at once. Belive when I say t`was nay an easy descision to be made by me either."  
  
Taichi looked at her pleading eyes & understood more then he cared to. "Let me sleep, & I shalkt reveal my decision on the morn." Sora choose not to respond, but lay her head on the pillow, & pretended to be aseep. Taichi could not do so & lay there, pondering Sora's question. His answer would have to come forth by morning, or Sora would have to wait until he returned.  
  
That could put her in danger, trying to remove a child from her body too late. Besides, she was right. Another child could not be taken. They had not the money, or the circumstances. With a sigh he turned to her & shook her "Has thou any names?" Sora immediately nodded, all prtense of sleep gone. "I received a recommendation from the midwife who delivered our other childen." Taichi nodded his assent & Sora hugged gratefully. The next day he was gone.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sora sat on the bed, knitting a new dress for the youngest, when she heard the door bang open. Dropring the needles she slid of the bed, wincing briefly at the pain in her lower abonm from the abortaion, then ran to the gretting room. An regal man & a lovely blomd girl were there, the man regarding the room in distaste & saying "This be where my son ran off to? This shack?"  
  
Indignant at the insult to her home, Sora alerted the pair's attention to her by clearing her throat. They looked at her & then the man demanded "Where is thy master?" She looked back at him brazenly & rplied "What art thou doing within my house?" To her shock he immediatly had her raised above the floor & his hand around her neck. After he repeated his question, the girl behind him protested.  
  
"She cannae speak whilt thou art choking her. Release her." Sora was dropped & edged away, rubbing her neck & coughing. The blond knelt by her & said gently "We are looking for Taichi Yagami. Where is your master, girl?" Sora shook her head. "The only Taichi here is my husband, Taichi Motmiya, & he is away." The blonde exchanged looks with the man. "So he did change his name."  
  
"Who art thou?" Sora demanded, flickers of fright licking the edges of her mind. After an exchange of looks, the girl said "This is King Yagami, & I am Princess Mimi. Taichi is his son, & my betrothed." Sora looked at her shock. Son? Betrothed? The redhead shook her head, clearing her mind. "Thou art raving. Taichi's family hath been long since desceased. My apoligies that ye wasted your time."  
  
Mimi restrained King Yagami then turned a sympathetic gaze to Sora. "How long hath thou known him?" "Six years since we were wed," Sora replied, slightly proudly. "A year of courting, & the six months afore that during which we became acquinted." Yet another exchange of looks, then Mimi said "It fits perfectly. The first six months on the road, then the rest of his time here."  
  
Whatever was to be said next was interrupted by Anya's arrival. The maid entered, then stopped, startled. "I was unaware thee was receiving visitors, m'lady," She said, then startred to back out. Sora stood, tyhen held up a hand, stopping Anya's departure. "take the children for a walk. I have much to discuss with our guests that I would not have them hear."  
  
Curiosity flamed in the maid's eyes, but like a good servant she held her tongue & hastened to obey her mistress. When they saw her leave There was an exchange of questions & answers, until both sets of curiosity were sated. Sora collapsed on the couch, stunned at the deceit visited upon her. Mimi & Yagami were silent, Mimi looking sympathetic, Yagami just impatient.  
  
Eventually they left, after Sora agreed to send Taichi to the inn they were staying at, The Dragon's Gold, when he returned. When Anya returned with the children, Sora had them fed & put to sleep, then she & the maid retired, Sora steeling herself against what would happen tomorrow when Taichi returned & she honoured her word & returned him to his father & affianced. 


	5. Finale

OLD & NEW  
  
Taichi jumped off his horse & handed it to the grooms. Immediately he could tell something was wrong. Anya glanced at him but was silent, far from her usual style. His first thought was that something had gone wrong with the abortion. He ran inside. Sora was seated in the kitchen, knitting. When he entered, she glanced up at him, eyes red with old tears & shimmering with new ones.  
  
Before he could even open his mouth to ask what was wrong, she said "Your father & fiancée were here." Taichi closed his mouth with a snap, then reopened & closed it several times wordlessly. Sora stood up, gaze accusing. "So what I hath been told is true. Thou art what they claim him to be." Taichi stood there helpless, unable to deny what he was being accused of.  
  
Sora's eyes filled with tears as she realized her husband was not going to deny what had been said. "They are at the Dragon's Gold inn," she chocked out before fleeing the room crying. Taichi started after her, but realized that it would be a better idea to go & speak with his father & Mimi. Whatever happened would be decided later. With a sigh the brunette left, preparing himself for the confrontation soon to be at hand.  
  
At the inn, Yagami paced "He should be back. That girl said she would send him to us!" "She did," Mimi entered, Taichi in tow. His father turned, & let the briefest flashes of relief go through his eyes, before his expression hardened. "Explain thyself." "I tried 8 years ago, & thou didst not listen. Why should I do so now?" Taichi countered. 2 sets of brown eyes stared at each other, 2 sets of wills trying to bend the other.  
  
"Enough of this!" Mimi intervened, stepping between the two. "We found you Taichi. Now what dost thou plan to do?" Taichi stopped, looked at her, then his father. "I am going to think about what to at home. With my wife." No one made a move to stop him as he walked out the door. On his way home Taichi seethed, furious that they could show up like that. Everything was ruined.  
  
Sora, if she forgave him, would still have the marriage annulled. If his father did not force it upon them. He stopped at the front door, then continued inside, sighing. After a moment of deliberation he entered. Nothing was decided yet. This was still his house, his family. Entering he was greeted by Anya & Sora's twin gazes. The brunette said "Leave us, Anya." The servant looked at her mistress, who nodded, & she left the couple alone.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, the Taichi said "Whatever questions thou has, speak them." Sora took a deep breath. "What shalt happen?" Taichi was surprised that she asked no questions of him, but was also grateful. One of his favourite qualities about Sora was her empathy. "I know not. I assume that I shalt have to do what was avoided all those years ago." Sora was silent for a moment.  
  
"Is there a way to convince them otherwise?" Taichi sighed, fearing yet relieved at the question. Whatever happened would be worked out by them together (A/N It's REALLY hard to write a romance fic when you're listening to Godsmack!). "I know not what shall be done. Come to bed, we shall speak of it there where it is more private." Sora nodded, & Taichi vowed to do everything within his power to keep her his wife.  
  
After the next day passed with no word from Mimi or King Yagami, the former showed up, requesting to speak with Taichi. Sora let him go, eyeing Mimi warily. Outside the sky was studded with stars. Mimi sat down with a sigh, looking up at them wistfully. "Dost thou e'er wonder how it would hath happened had thou remained?" Taichi shook his head. "Ne'er hath I wondered such a thing. Sora was all I ever wanted."  
  
"Once thou knew her," Mimi stated. "Why so suddenly sure of thyself?" Taichi questioned carefully. "Because I know what shalt take place." Taichi blinked, surprised. "Indeed?" Mimi nodded. "Sit. I promise to make no advances." Confused by the sudden turn of events, Taichi nonetheless did as she requested. "I have a plan that should satisfy my parents, & your father, as well allow you to return her." Taichi regarded the blond warily. "Why the sudden concern for what I want?"  
  
Mimi looked at him sadly. "Because I saw the way she looked at thou, & thou at her. I envy her almost, to be loved by someone like that. My status removed such a possibility for I, limiting my choices only to those within the courts. That moment t'was near enough to make me desire to do as thou did." Taichi, feeling the moment called for it, was silent for a whilst Mimi lost herself briefly in her own thoughts, & wondered if the girl had a lost love.  
  
Then Taichi said softly, "Thou hath changed. I can imagine such an ordeal such as that which I put thee through could bring about such I change. If not for Sora, I could consent to marriage to thou. But Sora is here, & I could have no other." Mimi gave him a brief smile then said "Tis why I am trying not to come between thy love & thee. Listen to my plan, consult her on it, while I with your father, & hopefully all shalt be right again."  
  
Shortly after the outline of Mimi's idea, & a brief update of what had happened since his departure, Taichi went inside, & Mimi to the Dragon's Gold. In their bedroom Sora was perched on the bed, her eyes justly curious. Taichi sat beside her with a soft smile. "Mimi suggested this, & I think it a good solution. I do wed her, but," he overrode the beginnings of Sora's objection, "The marriage is contracted for only a fortnight, long enough for her to get with child. Then I leave, returning only if the child isn't a boy, & I return here after all is finished."  
  
Sora was silent for a moment, mulling it over. She was reluctant to have to entertain the thought that she should have surrender him to another women even for a short period of time, but was preferable to anything else she could think of. At last she nodded her agreement. Taichi kissed her, said goodnight, then they both curled up together & slept, hoping Taichi's father would consent to the idea.  
  
The next day Yagami himself rode out to the little farm where Sora & Taichi lived. As with the first time, he entered without warning, catching the pair off guard with their oldest child. There was a moment of silence, then Taichi called for Anya to take the child away. Standing up father & son faced each other, Sora beside Taichi, determined to stay lest something happened & the two men came to blows. Yagami was the first to speak, asking Taichi if he was prepared to be king.  
  
There was a double start, then Taichi asked "Didst thou dislike Mimi's idea?" Yagami shook his head. "I was unclear. Art thou prepared to rule until the alliance is cemented in blood?" The relief was almost a palpable thing as Taichi nodded his assent. Yet another awkward silence (Damn, those things happen a lot in this one, don't they?) then trio began slowly to talk amongst themselves, making arrangements.  
  
A few days later Taichi was gone. Within a fortnight he had returned, telling Sora only that it was done. The people of their village were told that Taichi had been away, selling this time. Whatever else happened, the child must have been a boy, & both it & Mimi survived. All's well that end's well.  
  
There! It's done! Yes, temporary marriages did exist back then. I looked into it to make sure I was accurate, which is way I took so long to update, which I apologize for, by the way. Please review the finished thing, especially you, anonymous flamer. I curious to know what I got wrong, as long as your not all sarcastic about it. I can be nice if people are nice to me. 


End file.
